The Beginning
by BuleSkies1730
Summary: Life as the brother of the BWL was never that easy but Harry had gotten used to it a long time ago. It's not really all that bad; it was lonely though. That is until she moved in next door and turned the lives of the Potter family upside down.


**Title: The Beginning**

**Summery: **Life as the brother of the BWL was never that easy but Harry had gotten used to it a long time ago. It's not really all that bad; it was lonely though. That is until she moved in next door and turned the lives of the Potter family upside down and Harry gets the most of it. Why? She hates him. Oh childhood memories

**Disclaimer: **Really the only things I own in this story are my own original characters everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Yes, this is the re-write of _"A Letter to Change It All"_. Now before we get into the story and people start sending me confused reviews asking what is going on I want to make it clear that this is a VERY different version of the story. I've added in a lot of new plot twists, a few new characters, and changed the names of a few old ones. Also I've broken this story into three different parts this part will focus on Harry's childhood and Ana, the mysterious girl he so desperately wants to like him but hates his guts. If any of you don't like these changes then have fun reading the old story because it isn't going to change. Please no flames; they are not appreciated and only make you look like an ass but if you have ideas please don't hesitate to send them in! Without further note, enjoy the story!

* * *

People are idiots. Why were they idiots? Simple, they were caught up in a story, asking for memories, of a hero who was barely a year old when he earned the title of the boy-who-lived.

Harry shook his head when the young reporter once again asked for details about that night. "Honestly, ma'am I don't remember anything." Evan let out a long and exasperated sigh that made Harry smile. His twin was just a frustrated as he was. As if sensing that Harry was watching Evan turned to give him a pleading look but all Harry did was shrug.

Harry loved watching his brother squirm. Being the brother of the boy-who-lived had few perks but this was undoubtedly the best one. It turned out that Evan didn't even need Harry's help because just then Lily stood and declared the interview over and began to shoo the protesting reporter and her crew away. Harry laughed as Evan gave an audible sigh of relief and stood.

"Brother," Harry looked down at his side where Katharine sat wrapped up in her blankie and sucking on her thumb. "Brother, is it over now?" Harry smiled softly and nodded; taking her hand he led her down the stairs to meet Evan and their dad.

"You were going to just let me sit there and suffer weren't you?" Evan accused as soon as Harry's foot touched the last stair. The only replay he got was a shrug and a devious smirk as Harry walked into the kitchen. "You're evil, Harry." Evan shouted at his back as his twin's laughter rang through the air.

"Brother," Katharine looked up sweetly at her brother. "Can I have some ice cream?" Her big brown eyes widened and she stuck out her bottom lip in a imitation of a puppy. Harry only smiled and walked to the freezer. He was such a push-over. He knew that when it came to Katharine he would do anything to please her.

But she had been his best friend when his brother couldn't. Being the brother of the boy-who-lived was quiet and very lonely. Those first couple of years after that fateful night people all over the world were begging for interviews and it often led to Harry getting more then enough alone time.

That was until he turned six and the addition of Katharine Rose Potter gave him something to do. From the moment that his mother placed her in his arms he knew that he would do everything and anything to make her happy.

He was nine now and his baby sister was approaching three and knew that she had her brother wrapped around her little finger but Harry could only smile at her when she asked him for things such as ice cream and a bedtime story.

"Mom, when can we have our lesson?' Evan asked as he followed his mother into the kitchen. Lily had taken to training her sons and some of the family friends in basic magic and both Harry and Evan greatly enjoyed it knowing that when they got to Hogwarts they would have an edge up on everyone else.

"Soon, Evan. Did you or Harry have anything you wanted to go over in particular?"

Harry looked up excitedly. Knowledge was one of the few topics that could bring a light to Harry's eyes and it made Lily smile knowing that her son shared her same love for the lost art. "I was looking through the library the other day and found an old book that mentioned vampires. Can we talk about them?" At the word vampire Evan nearly started bouncing.

"Yes, Mom! Please! Please! Please!" Lily laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Of course, my boys, of course. Right after lunch." She lovingly ruffled Evan's hair and kissed Harry's and Katharine's head before leaving the siblings to their own entertainment. "Oh I can't wait!" Evan proclaimed, plopping down in the stool beside a happy Katharine who munched away at the chocolate ice cream Harry had just given her. "Ron and I saw a picture of a vampire in one of our books. They are so cool."

"Their dangerous as well, Evan, you would do well to remember that." Harry reminded as he cleaned up the mess he had made and went about finding himself some lunch. "Vampires are notoriously cunning and can have you on your knees in seconds. I've read accounts where even full grown wizards couldn't take one of them on."

"Really?" Harry only nodded.

* * *

Just as Harry was about to take a bite out of his sandwich the doorbell let out a loud ring the echoed through the house and halted Harry's actions. His eyes shot up and glanced toward the door leading to the living room as the sound of his brother's feet running down the stairs floated into the room.

"RON!" _Oh, _Harry thought turning back to his sandwich; _I thought it might have been someone interesting. _The sandwich was mere inches from his mouth when Evan spoke again. "Who are you?" The sandwich lay forgotten as Harry made his way into the living room where Evan, his mother and father, Katharine stood among the group of red-haired Weasleys staring at the door where stood the oddest people Harry had ever seen.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." The tallest male gave a toothy smile that made the ladies in the room swoon. "My name is Alexander Crawford, my siblings and I just moved into Crawford Manor up the street and thought it would be polite if we introduced ourselves to our newest neighbors."

"How nice to meet you." James said as he stepped forward to shake the boy's hand. "I'm James Potter and this is my wife, Lily, my daughter Katharine, and my sons Evan and Harry."

"Very nice to meet you. These are my siblings Isabel," He gestured to the oldest female who gazed at everyone with a board expression. "My brother William and my baby sister Ana." He finally gestured to the pair of younger kids. Will was a little older then five but by the way he held himself and the way he gazed at everyone you could never imagine that was his real age and then Ana next to him looked to be the same age as Evan and Harry.

"A pleasure." Ana curtsied and gave a heart-braking smile. "We are so excited to be here in Godric's Hollow." Lily gushed over the little girl.

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing? I'm sure you and my boys are just going to hit it off swell!" Harry felt himself stiffen as the girl's eyes drifted to him.

"We'll see."

Someone cleared their throats and everyone looked back to see the Weasleys patiently waiting to be introduced. "Oh, where have my manners gone." James quickly went about introducing the Weasley Clan which easily consumed half the space in the living room.

"How nice to meet all of you." Alexander said once more with that charming smile that made Mrs. Weasley fan herself. "My siblings and I would love to talk more but unfortunately we must return to the house to continue unpacking."

As the group turned to leave Lily spoke up. "Why don't you join us for dinner then? I'm making Italian." Harry caught the grins share between the two younger Crawfords. _I guess they like noodles and sauce._ Harry thought.

"Why, we would love to." Isabel said politely before bidding everyone a fond farewell and disappeared along with her siblings over the hill to the old Crawford Manor.

"What dear children." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone went their own ways until the lesson Lily would be giving the younger Weasleys and her sons later. "How is it that they are living all on their own? That Alexander couldn't be any older then my Charlie."

'They did seem quite strange." Lily agreed, sitting down with a glass of lemonade. "But who knows? You should know better then anyone not the judge by appearances." This seemed to quiet any thoughts that Molly Weasley had about the Crawford family.

When the Longbottom family arrived the younger kids (excluding Katharine) crammed into the homemade classroom as Lily began to lecture on vampires, as per request.

"Vampires are very ancient beings." She began. "Their origins date back as far as ancient Egypt. It is said the vampires have their own realm and only come to this one to feed on the blood of humans. This realm is governed by a pureblooded monarchy that is descended of the very first vampires. Unlike wizard purebloods, who are no less powerful then a normal wizard, a vampire pureblood has more strength then a turned vampire and have special abilities that range from mind control to teleportation. However there are very few purebloods left in the world and so many of the vampires are turned. This is done when a sire drains a human and exchanges blood with them. It will usually take six to eight days for the transformation to be complete.

"When they awaken they have a very strong connection with their vampire sire and in their realm the sire is responsible for the actions of the young vampire until they reach one-hundred years old."

Harry quickly raised his hand. "Mum, what are some of the vampire's strengths?"

"Well, vampires are very quick and like I said before it is rumored that purebloods can teleport. They are also very strong and all their senses are set at a higher caliber then us. But they are not resistant to magic and should you ever encounter one and there is no adult near by simply erect a shield to protect yourself. Of course you won't learn how to do that until you are a 4th year so for now if you get caught alone and are faced with one all you have to do is state that ancient oath set by the purebloods that will offer you protection. However doing this will make you indebted to the royal family and they can ask you a favor when they deem it needed. Many wizards have forgotten this oath and instead use much more complicated methods of protection."

"Mrs. Potter, what is the oath?" Neville asked. Lily smiled at the boy and turned to write it on the old chalkboard behind her.

By command of the first, the third, and the firth

I call upon my right of protection

I offer my wand, my mind, and my soul

To those with blood a pure as gold

"That doesn't seem too hard." Ron said as he stared over the words. "Why do people forget it?" There was a snort of laughter and Ron turned to glare at Harry.

"Because in order to call upon the right it must be stated in Latin."

"Very good, Harry." Lily quickly set about translating the passage.

"For homework I want you all the sit down and try to memorize this phrase and then we'll go over it next time we have lessons." As class resumed in the Potter household across the way Ana and William laughed as they chased after the butterfly in the backyard. On the deck Isabel and Alexander watched with calm eyes.

"How long do you think it will take for them to remember?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know."

"Should we do anything? I hear the wizards have been working with mind magic, perhaps they can help."

"Maybe," Alexander smiled when Ana tackled William to the ground. "But for now, let them be kids."

* * *

**A/n: So this was the first chapter like I promised and I know that some of you are going to be upset that it is so different from the original but I did warn you so please don't leave any nasty reviews because really they just make you look like idiots. How did you guys like it though? Try and figure out which characters are who from the original sorry because I've changed the names around. I'm really excited to see how this one turns out! Next chapter is the dinner party and things will eventually start to get going. **

**This story will kind of just be a prologue for the next two stories that will follow. It will mostly just center on random childhood memories that bring the main characters to where I want them to be in the next story. **

**Pleas review!**


End file.
